1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus in which a sheet-shaped recording material is subjected to heat-developing processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional image recording apparatus 100 is generally provided with a filter 106 and a discharge opening 110, wherein air in a substantially closed space such as a heat-developing section 102 and a cooling section 104, is filtered by the filter 106, and then, discharged by the fan 108 to the outside of the image recording apparatus 100 via a discharge opening 110.
However, the temperature of a sheet storage portion 112 is raised due to exhaust heat from the cooling section 104. Thus, sheet-shaped recording materials 101, which have been stored in the sheet storage portion, tend to be adversely affected.
Because of the need for gradual cooling of the sheet-shaped recording material 101, which has been discharged from the heat-developing section 102, a structure has been suggested in which the cooling rollers 120 are disposed in a zigzag manner at the cooling section 104, each roller being formed by a pipe 116 that is made of aluminum and a felt 118 that is wound around the pipe 116, as shown in FIG. 9.
In such a case in which the felt 118 is spirally wound around the pipe, a seam or clearance 122 is inevitably formed between one felt edge and the other felt edge, small though it may be. This causes uneven cooling of the sheet-shaped recording material, resulting in development irregularities.
Referring again to FIG. 8, in the conventional image recording apparatus 100, the heat-developing section 102 has an exit opening 114, through which the sheet-shaped recording material 101 is discharged. The exit opening 114 is located at a position approximately in the middle of the heat-developing section 102.
Thus, volatile components in the air, which are emitted from the heat-developed sheet-shaped recording material, inevitably and problematically are trapped in an upper area within the heat-developing section 102.